


New Years

by TheLittlePotato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cockblocking, Flirting, M/M, New Years, Sick Character, Winter, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePotato/pseuds/TheLittlePotato
Summary: Yuuri spends his time helping Viktor from a cold and things get a little steamy. Or so they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a YOI fanfic.. and hopefully it won't be the last.....

Yuuri doubted that Russian men who figure skates for a living could ever have a cold, especially on months where winter was its strongest. Much more, when the country is closer to the North Pole, they probably visit Santa on a daily basis and drink vodka with the fictional elves and held eating contest courtesy of Mrs Clause’s cookies. 

If that was real, he’ll be on the naughty list which is finer for him considering for his past behaviour. Seducing his coach was one of them, and he is more delighted to delete the memories from his alcoholic state from everyone’s mind, especially Phichit. 

That Thai should have his phone burnt to crisp. 

Although, admittedly it was a bad mating call gone right, so a point for him. 

But set aside the stereotypes and contemplating his past self, considering his beloved fiancé was lying on their bed; sick from a cold. Bedridden state; bad shape, he wonders what caused Viktor to become like this. 

Wait…

Was it last night? Going kinky outside their home and on full exhibition on a nice winter night? Did Yurio curse them!? 

He should have known that kid must have heard them last night. He should have never agreed to that! He hoped the blond is still innocent from their ‘love making’. 

Bless that young tiger’s soul and his senses.

“Yuuri?” Viktor called out to him, clutching his hand with shivering fingers and a desperate look on his red face. “Water?” His voice was hoarse, dehydrated easily from his body burning in the inside. 

“Okay,” he replied. 

He helped the man sit up from the bed; letting Viktor leaned on the headboard as well finding a position to fit him. After his fiancé was alright sitting up, he took out the glass of water from the nightstand and carefully tilted the drink on his opened mouth. He was satisfied hearing loud gulps from him rather than small sips from before. 

He prayed for a fast recovery. 

When Viktor was done drinking, he placed the empty glass on the nightstand. He didn’t bother to put him down and neither did his fiancé requested – commanded basically – to lay him on the bed. All were being devoured by the silence, except for the heavy quiet from the person beside him. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called him, looking dejectedly on his hand. What’s with the look? 

“Yes?” He responded. 

“I’m sorry,” his fiancé apologized sincerely, but for what? “For making our first New Year’s together like this.”

Heart melts from the apology. 

“Viktor, it is okay,” he replied, smiling at the man and made sure his eyes were on him – blue and brown together, a beautiful combination of colours that he has beginning to love. “I’m just happy to be with you that is all and besides you helped me a lot and I think this time, it is my turn to return the favour.” 

Yuuri smirked, casting an unforgettable expression on to his fiance’s face. What is he thinking!? This wasn’t the time to be flirty! 

Oh, god. It can’t be helped. 

“Besides, I just love being pounded and loved so deeply within me by my fiancé.” Closing the space between them, heating Viktor’s ear with his breath, he was entirely running on subconscious and actions based upon a manga he had read. “I feel like it is also my fault for wearing that beautiful gift you gave me last night.”

He heard him moaned and he holds himself back to refrain from doing the same. 

“Fuck, my little piglet knows how to seduce,” he heard Viktor commented and a surge of pride came swelling deep down inside him. “If I wasn’t sick, I’d take you down in an instant make you scream and moan so everyone knows that you are mine, and mine alone.”

Yes. Yes. “Yes!”

They stopped for a moment, a scream breaking the forming cloud of lust in the room. Eyes widened from the shout heard a few doors next to them and they didn’t have to think twice to know it was Yurio.

“Yurio!?” they shouted the blond’s name. 

“Yes, Otabek! Harder!” They heard him shout once again, no shame from screaming another person’s name in Viktor's apartment. 

They heard a low chuckle too, how is that even possible!? 

“I want my time with Yuuri!” Viktor whined, hugging him. He just smiled and wrapped his arms on his fiance’s waist with his head resting on the shoulder. 

“Tomorrow,” he answered. 

“And I’m gonna kick Otabek’s ass for destroying our son’s precious bottom too.”


End file.
